I Don't Know
by SiriusOrRemus
Summary: They asked him to pick a number between 1 and 10, so, he picked 69. The twins gave him a look and he changed his answer to 7, which is a magical number, if you didn't already know. The twins looked at a suspicious piece of paper and nodded


**This is a product of very bad writers block and no inspiration. Originally, I was just writing this with nothing planning on happening, but feel that It came out very well so I'm posting this. I had no idea what to write so I just started typing and saved this as IDK… so that 's what I decided to name the story. **

***I'm looking for some inspiration, so if you want me to write you something, I will. One shot ideas only! PM me or review, and I may or may not write you a story. Harry Potter only please. Only pairings listed on my profile (if using romantic pairing). Any type of story welcome. Most challenges are also welcome.* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own my IPod, I found it in my drive way. I don't own this laptop, it was my sisters. What makes think I own Harry Potter? All I own is 3 hp shirts a hp bag a 15 hp bracelets and a ticket to the midnight premier of Hp. So just enjoy with this idea, which is something else I own, just the idea though, not the characters.**

I Don't Know

Harry was walking down the corridor after a treacherous potions class. Snape really was a git. Why did he have to pick on him and his friends all the time? They hadn't even done anything to him! Well, Fred and George did, but that didn't give him any reason to take out his anger on all the Gryffindors! He even has the audacity to give the Slytherins credit for their work. How dare he! Harry truthfully couldn't wait for the twins to pull another prank on him. In times like these, they needed all the laughter they could get. Snape deserved all the pranks that got pulled on him, and even though no one was ever pinned for playing the pranks on him, everyone knew that it was Fred and George; they just never left any evidence. Little did Harry know, Fred and George were planning revenge on Snape at that very moment.

Fred and George were sitting in their dorm, trying to decide on a prank to pull on Snape. Why? Because he is a git. For the 9th time in the past month, he has given the detention for something the Slytherins did. It was starting to get on their nerves. They had compiled a list of pranks that they could pull on him, and they were currently trying to decide which one to put into action. They had many good ideas to choose from, put they were unable to decide, no matter how hard they tried. They finally decided that they would pick their favorite ten, and pick one of those at random. They picked and wrote down their ideas on a paper numbering them one to ten. Then they ran to the common room o find someone to pick their prank.

Harry had finally made it to the common room. After a long walk back from potions, he pondered for a moment trying to figure out where Ron and Hermione were, but he had idea. He dismissed their absence, and said the password to the Fat Lady, who opened to let him into the common room. He walked in and took one of the vacant seats in front of the fire place. He was going to wait for Ron who would probably come back to the common room eventually, and then they would go join Hermione, who was probably in the library. He was staring into the fire, not really paying attention, when two identical faces came into his view. They asked him to pick a number between 1 and 10, so, naturally, he picked 69. The twins gave him a look and he changed his answer to 7, which is a magical number, if you didn't already know. The twins looked at a suspicious piece of paper before nodding to each other and walking away. Harry didn't know what they were up to, but he had a feeling that because he was involved, he would get detention.

The twins walked inconspicuously back up to their dorm to begin planning their prank. This prank was going to be perfect. They hardly needed to do anything. You see, in the twins first year they 'accidently' blew one of the walls in their dorm. Upon the walls destruction, they found a medium size box. That box was labeled, "Property of the Marauders; Open at your own Risk. –MWPP." Fred and George, being the risk takers they were, opened the box. Inside the box they found multiple pictures with captions, and a few letters. The pictures were mainly of four boys, who called themselves, Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. There were also pictures of a girl, called 'Evans' and a greasy looking Slytherin, who, in which each picture, was the victim of a prank. The twins, using their network of information, discovered that the greasy boy was a young Snape. The pranks that they had pictures of were vast in variety. From pictures of him with pink robes, to pictures of him being chased by shampoo, all of the pictures were entertaining. They had been waiting years to use this information for publicly embarrassing Snape, and as they had plans to leave the school soon, what better time to use their resources?

The two boys spent the rest of their free afternoon making copies and enlarging the pictures. Then they waited until nightfall to act. Once night fell, they sprung to action. They crept out of Gryffindor tower and into the Great Hall. They put semi-permanent sticking charms that only they could remove on each picture as they placed them around the room. Then they placed a temporary invisibility charm on the picture so they would during breakfast the next morning. Once they finished their work, they made sure they left no evidence behind they went back to their room for a good night's sleep.

Severus Snape was not a morning person. Mornings were too bright, and they also meant that he had to spend another day surrounded by loathsome children, who, if you couldn't tell, he loathed. There were only two things Severus liked about mornings, one, was that it woke him from his usually unpleasant dreams, and two, he enjoyed eating the omelets at breakfast. They were extremely good. The other day, he had given the Weasley twins another detention, and when he dished it out, they gave him a look and he knew he was going to regret it later. Severus took his time getting dressed in his usual black robes, because he had a bad feeling about going to breakfast, and it was a feeling he hadn't had since he was a student, and this feeling usually meant that Potter and his friends had done something particularly humiliating to him. But now, he was an adult, and the leader of the group had passed on, so he felt he had little to worry about, how bad could two teenage boys do to him?

Severus finished getting ready for the day and started his walk from the dungeons by the Slytherin common room to the Great Hall. Many of the Slytherins passed him his way to breakfast, as he was walking rather slowly, taking his time, because the closer got to the Great Hall, the worse the feeling of dread became. Severus eventually reached the Great Hall and walked in, and nothing happened. No one really paid him much attention, and nothing seemed out of place, so he walked calmly to his seat at the staff table. He searched the room to see if the twins were there, and he found them sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, as far away from him as possible. One of the twins caught him looking and smirked at him, and the feeling of dread inside him became ten times worse. The twin looked to the other and went on with their conversation as if nothing happened. Severus had calmed down and went on to eating his omelet, it was especially tasty today. The last few stragglers walked into the Great Hall and one group in particular caught Severus' eye. It was Potter and his friends; they were having a rather loud discussion on where the red head and the Muggle born had disappeared to after class. The moment they found a seat, the Potter boy sat with a loud huff, and there was a loud popping noise, and laughter following. Severus looked around the room and there were pictures of all of his worst memories enlarged and posted around the room.

Severus found that only one person could have done this to him, and that person was the one who loathed the most. Harry Potter. Who else would have had access to pictures these? He could have easily gotten them from his godfather or the werewolf. The boy would spend every Friday night in his office doing detention for the next month. With a flick f his wand he made all the pictures invisible once more, and after sending a glare Potters way, he stalked out of the Great Hall and to his classroom in a foul mood prepare for the upcoming classes he had to teach that day, the first being with the fifth year Gryffindors, Potters class. He was going to make that boy pay.

Harry was once again walking by himself back to the Gryffindor Common Room, after another intense Potions class. That was two days in a row now! Snape had even given him a month worth of detention! Why must he give Harry detention all of the time? What was he going to do about Quidditch? Snape didn't give a reason for the detentions, bur Harry figured it was because of the many, now invisible pictures, hanging in the Great Hall. He knew he should have never picked a number for Fred and George, and now he's paying for it. Though, the pictures were very entertaining, he would have to ask the twins where they got them, and I they would give him copies, he was doing detention for something they did after all.

-The End-

**Review please! And remember to send me challenges if you'd like, but remember there is no guarantee I will write it.**


End file.
